My World: volume 1: my world
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Noodle decides to go and capture a girl. But she has a good reason, it is to save the girl's life. Does her plan work out so well when she ends up falling in love with her? Really good. Read and review. fXf.
1. My world

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz.

This is my second gorillaz fic with Noodle as the main character. Yes, I have decided to make Noodle my main character again. I love this idea though. I wanted to do it differently, but, I thought this would be a bit new. I was obsessed and determined to do this one the right way. At first, I was going to make it Yaoi, but now, I do not know. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter 1: My World

I woke up to a dark room. No, not a dark room, my eyes were gone! I couldn't see. My head hurt. I gave a small moan. As I tried to get up, I felt body parts of mine tighten up. I struggled. I was right. I was strapped to something. I was strapped to a table? I moved my head to the side. My eyes weren't gone. I still had them. There was just something over them. I gave another moan, "Help." I said. But, it came out low, and groggy. I took a deep breath. I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I thought. I thought of what happened last night, or something. I couldn't remember. I was lost. There was no way I could remember. I could remember my age. 'Yes, that's right, I am 17. I'm young. Where Am I?' I thought. I thought, but couldn't know till. I heard a small noise. A person had come in. Or something had come in.

My body tensed. I listened for the person or thing to say something, or even worse, do something. I lay there, still.

The person in the room came closer to me. It stood over me. The shadow was small, looking down at me. A voice said, "Are you up?" The voice was small, gentle. I didn't say anything. I didn't really know what to say. The person sounded like a girl. The girl or very feminine male, said again in a strange accent, "Are you up?" I had no choice this time, "Yes." I said so lowly, I didn't think the person could here me.

The person held a hand over my eyes. I cringed a bit. The person only said in a shushed tone, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

I took another breath. I kept my mouth shut though. I was paranoid that the person might drop a deadly drug into my mouth, or something. The person ignored it. The person only said, "Are you ok? Are you hungry?"

I was, but I wasn't about to eat anything they gave me. "Blind fold." I said. The person laughed gently, "I can't. I won't."

I sighed, "Let me go." I tried to move out from under the straps. It didn't work. I was wiggling. Soon, I was being held down. The person was strong, young too. I could tell by the hand size. It was also a girl. Her hands were thin. I stopped moving. "Calm down. Please, I don't want you getting hurt."

I found myself trying to scream all of a sudden, "Let go! Let go!"

"Reanin! Your going to hurt yourself." The girl said very loudly. She put her hand over my mouth. She was trying to silence me. I was still. How did she know my name? How? Did I give it to her?

The girl let go of my mouth and then settled down when the door opened. There was a silence. Then, some one said, "Wot the ell?"  
The accent was off, was it British? I was quiet. The voice sounded pissed as well as asking. The girls voice came second, "You're going to scare Reanin, leave." She said.

The man that had the accent said, "Like I give a flyin' fack what Re-an-in thinks." Then he came over to me. I lay there, still. He was over me, I could smell him. Oh, god. The smell was awful. It was so gross. I felt sick. The man laughed, "HA! Look at…" He didn't finish. The girl must have slapped him. I heard a noise and then the man said, "Wot the ell was that for?"

The girl spoke softly, "Shut up." She pushed the man away. "Are you hungry?"

I was, but like I said, "I won't eat what you give me." I looked to the opposite way of the 2 people. My eyes were closed. They had to be. The blindfold around my eyes was so tight. The man didn't like me turning away. He grabbed my chin and then twisted it violently back his way, "Ya awfully fussy fo' someone 'ho is lyin' chained ta a bed." He gave a wicked laugh, "Ya aren't that bad looken'." He let go.

I kept my head to the side so that I wouldn't be grabbed again. I was quiet. "Why am I here? Who are you?" My voice was a bit off.

The girl was quiet, the man, laughed. I didn't think I was going to get an answer. But, then the girl gently said, "We can't tell you. Not yet."

I felt very, scared. I could feel my face warm and then get warmer. "Why not?"

The man had a smell to him, he leaned down and said, "Ye ain't going anywhere. I will make sure ye be stayin ere' as long as No…" I heard someone being slapped.

The girl said something in a language I kind of understood. I couldn't pace it that good though. The man said back, "Sorry, I fo' got ye damned wench." Another hit.

This guy was getting hit a lot. I gave a small sound. The people in the room looked at me probably now.

The girl gave a small sigh, "Leave the room. You are obviously going to only make matters worse."

The man growled, but then he left the room. I heard the door slam. The girl and I were alone in the room. I was breathing hard. Then, the girl put a hand gently on my face, "Calm down Reanin."

I didn't like her saying my name. I felt a sudden anger grow inside of me, "Stop! Stop saying my name! I hate when you say it! Leave me alone, you freak!" I couldn't see the face of the person, but, I knew I had said something that shouldn't of been said. I was quiet. So was she. I felt bad when I heard the girl leave the room. The door gently closed. I was an asshole. Then again, they did abduct me, or perhaps I had come here on my own? Damn it! I didn't know. I could not think. I was in a world of sad, lost and no longer sanity.

An image came to me. It was a quick one. My brother. He was young still. Well, that is, he kind of is young. He is 14. I love him. He loves me too. We never fight, we had no reason to. But, at this second, the only person I could remember was my brother. Just my one brother. I didn't even know if I had any brothers or sisters but him. What was the matter with me? Was I stoned? Was I drugged? A sigh came out of my mouth. I wish I could at least remember my family. Or at least one friend. This is crazy, or perhaps, I am the one that is crazy. I took a deep breath, my chest lifted up and down. I was tired. Even though I had not been up that long to begin with. I still felt very drained. I tried to relax. I found it hard, but finally, I did fall asleep.

End of chapter 1. I still have to think of a title for this fanfic. I am not writing this one down before I type. I am still not even done with Forget me not. I was just really board. So, I thought this one up. But also, a friend called me saying that they enjoyed my Noodle fanfics a lot. They liked my others, but they were in the mood for Noodle. Damn it. Well, anyway, they said that they think I should bring Bry back. Ooops, I am going to get killed. I wanted to bring Bry back, but this is how my imagination thought it up. And this was originally with 2D/yaoi. Well, Not only am I going to get killed at school, I think Noodle is going to kill me. Lol. I could see that. Well, anyway, I'm going to start on chapter 2. Enjoy these chapters, and like always, short and sweet.

-D.D.Darkwriter

You are the cause of the cut over my eye. I will forever be scared.


	2. Forgetting the past

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz.

The second chapter. In this chapter, I am going to try to unwrap some of the confusion. I want to make it interesting though so that you guys and girls keep on reading. Well, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2: Forget the past

My eyes where still closed. My body still bound. I hated it. I didn't know where I was. I heard someone enter the room. This person was different from the others, she/he was slow. They kind of dragged their feet as well. Their breathing was a bit nerving. Like that you hear when you're about to get killed. I stayed silent.

The person was slowly inching up to me. My heart was beating really fast. The person stopped at the edge of my table, or what ever I was laying on. The person then reached out a hand. I felt a cold hand on my cheek. I was inches away from freaking out. Then I remembered something. I lowly said, "Help me."

The person jumped back. He/she was more scared then I was. The person relaxed, but came back over to me. She/he didn't say anything. I repeated my words again, "Help me." I said it sadly, slowly. The person put a hand on the side of the table, nearly touching my side, "I…I…can't." It was a male's voice. He spoke sadly, and he had an accent like the other guy. I was in a state of mind that would drive the sane crazy. "Please, I have to get home." I whisper. "My brother, my brother, my family."

The person seemed to think it over a bit. Just when I thought he was going to let me go, he said, "She keeps ya 'ere." He didn't really finish. I was waiting for him too, but he didn't. I remembered the gentleness in his voice from somewhere. But where? I gave a sigh. "Who is she?" Is my question.

The man says, "I can't tell ya. She said, ya we'rn't suppose' ta be a told yet."

I gave a groan. "Let me go, I wont tell." The man backed up a bit. He shuffled his feet so that I could hear him. He stayed quiet a few minutes, and then he said, "Yo'll be 'appy 'ere. She'll take good care of ya." He didn't move. He just stood there. He was so quiet and still, I was tempted to ask if he was still there.

I heard the door slam open. It was probably that guy from earlier. This person, right away yelled, "Oi! Wot the fack ya doin' in 'ere? I told ya we 'ave practice taday! Get ye ass ta the Practice room! I mean it!" He came closer all the time while saying it. The 1st man was saying nothing. Then, I heard a sound. Were the 2 men fighting.

I heard the sounds of them trying to hit each other, till the other one fell. I heard the 1st man scream when he got hit somewhere. " 'ow ya like beein 'it in the balls? 'Urts, don' it?" The 2nd man yelled.

The first man must have gotten hit in the balls. How immature I thought. But when I thought it was over, I heard a loud scream. The 2nd man had just been hurt. "Yea 'it me in the balls damn it!" The 2nd man yelled. Both of them I could imagine were both on the ground now, holding themselves. Holding their balls. I was in a state of, 'What the hell is going on?' I wasn't really in a laughing mood. Instead, I lay there, quiet.

The 2nd man, that I have named Grumpy got up, but slowly while making a lot of noises. The 1st man, that I have named, Creepy, got up as well. They both left the room. Creepy did say though, "Ya think we could at least take off 'er blind fold?"

Grumpy said, "No. She would kill us." He laughed again but left the room. I was alone again.

I had time to think before another person came into the room. I do not know who it was, but, it was a man. He was different from the other 2. And the girl. He was nice, yet, distant. He was also kind. His voice was gentle. He asked if I was hungry and put some food in front of my face. It smelled so good. I liked the smell, my stomach growled at the smell of it. The man noticed, "It's ok ta eat ya now! Not like I put somethin' in it but food." He gave a gentle laugh.

When I didn't answer him, he unbuckled some of the straps. He only took off a few of them. Then, he said helping me sit up, "I bet you have to go to the bath room. It would be easier if you sat up and ate as well." He paused, "But please don't try to run, or take off the blind fold." He helped me to sit up all of the way. I was shaking.

I had not noticed how bad I had to go to the bathroom. I said lowly, "I need to go to the restroom." The man's gentle voice said, "Okay. I will take you to the room, but, please don't try anything funny."

I wasn't about to tell him that I was too terrified to try a thing. So, after he unchained me, and let me on my feet, I just stood there. I didn't have a clue where to go. Also, as soon as I tried to walk, I fell forward. The man caught me. His hands where huge, and it took me a few seconds to realize that he was about 3 or 4 times my size. He was a heavyset man, but he was gentle. I decided that I might be able to trust this one. He led me down a hall. I think. We walked a little way though. I stumbled a lot, but he caught me. When we got to the room, he said in a funny way, "I know you wont like my watching you, so I am going to leave the room. But, like I said, when you come out, or when you are done, please put your blindfold back on. I will be waiting out here for you." The man left the room. He closed the door. I heard him lean against the wall. I took my blindfold off.

The light rushed in at me. It was like something that was new to me. My eyes had been closed for a long time. I cringed at the light. I reached out for something that might have been a sink. I tried to focus my eyes. When they did, I saw to my horror, a reflection that wasn't mine! I screamed as I saw a shattered face. My hand clamped over my mouth. The man out side said, "Is everything okay?"

It took me a few seconds to realize that there was a mirror in front of me. The mirror was the thing that was shattered, not me. Thank god. I took a deep breath, "I'm okay." I said to the man out the door. He gave a laugh, "Okay, good to hear."

I looked at my reflection for a few more seconds. My face, my eyes, I couldn't see any of it clearly. I could have had a black eye, or no eye at all and not even notice it. I looked away from the mirror. I saw what was the toilet. I was scared to sit on it. It was dirty. The wallpaper in the room was all dirty and was halfway pealed. Also, I noticed that there was graffiti all around. "How soothing." I said as I used the bathroom and saw this disturbing image on the wall of a man with his head half hanging off of his body and one of his eyes torn out, and the other one hanging from the socket. I gave a sigh. I was wondering were I was. This place was like hell, no, perhaps worse.

The man knocked on the door, "Are you okay?" He said politely.

I gave another sigh. I looked one last time at the mirror. Nothing. Then, I put on my blindfold. I gave another sigh, and held back the need to cry. Then I walked out of the door. I let the man take my hand. He took it gently. We walked back from the way we came. I let him guide me to where ever he wanted to take me. I really had no choice.

We got back to the room. He showed me a place to sit down. I sat. I then placed my hands in front of me, half expecting to get chained again. I didn't though. The man laughed and said, "Aren't you hungry?"

I lowered my hands and then shook my head up and down. The man laughed again and then said, "Open up. I am going to feed you."

I hesitated. But, then I slowly gave in. If it was poison, I prayed that I was going to die fast. I let him feed me. The food was good. I couldn't really know what it was, but it was good. I kept eating it all till it was all gone. The man seemed proud cause he said, "Wow, you really like my cooking?"

I shook my head again, "It was really good. It reminds me of…" Reminds? That's just it, I couldn't think of anything that it reminded me of. My brother perhaps? The man paused, "Well, that's 2 people who said they like my cooking. You, and N…" He paused.

I cocked my head to the side. I did it when I was confused, "Who?"

The man said, "I'm sorry, I was about to say something I wasn't suppose to."

I then asked, "Where am I? Will you at least tell me where I am, or at least why I am here? I don't know who you are, or why you would even take me." I said, moving my hands wildly.

The man was silent. "I can't tell you were you are. You wouldn't believe me anyway. If I told you who you were, you still wouldn't believe me. Lastly, I can't really tell you why you are here. But, it wasn't my idea." He got up. I heard him walk across the room. He came back, "Do you want to be alone. I will have to tie you up again." He was sad sounding. As if he didn't want to do it. But then again, if he didn't then he wouldn't have. I gave a sigh, "I wouldn't mind being alone. If you don't mind."

The man seemed to pause again, then I heard the sound of him rising. I waited. He then took my arm gently, "Come on then, I will have to strap ya down before I leave."

I had no objection to this. I followed the man blindly and then laid on the bed. I allowed him to strap me in. As he walked away though, I said lowly, "Thank you for the food."

The man gave a small happy sigh, "Thanx." He said. Then the door opened, shut, and locked.

After he left, that's when I came up with a plan. I had to wait though.

End of chapter 2. I hope you all liked this. I still don't really know where I am going to go with this. Also, I am sick today. This is the first day in a year and a half that I have stayed home. I like it. I am tired. But, if I get to do this, I am happy, really happy. Pissed that I didn't sleep in though. I hope you all send more reviews. (You may send them privately. I have it fixed. Dib.) Okay, well any way, going to go work on chapter 3 now, bye.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Love comes, and it goes, but so few still remember the true meaning of it.

26/61/06-


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz

Okay, so I know how many of you know how I do my work. This is how I do it, I type up many chapters, then, I post them. I do it because it is way easier. Plus, I can look back and then see what I typed before and then look ahead. Well anyway, A gun is being pointed to my head right now…, so I hope you do enjoy this next chapter. Have fun.

Chapter 3: The plan

My head felt dizzy. I could see nothing. In this place, I was alone. I opened my eyes. Nothing. All I could see was a dark fabric. Damn it! That was right, I was still in this place. I wasn't at home. There was no home for me. Not right now anyway. I jerked my head. There was no room to turn really, and when I did, my head was stopped. 'Dang, also forgot about the head being tied.' Yeah, for some reason, my head was tied to the table. I gave a small cry. To my amazement, someone asked if I was okay. It was Creepy.

Creepy said in his dark, yet light voice, "Ya okay?" He shuffled over to my side. I could feel his body coming closer to mine. My stomach felt a bit odd. I didn't answer right away. But then, I remembered my plan.

"I have to use the rest room." I said lowly. I don't know what I really expecting him to say. But sure enough, he unbuckled me and then helped me up. I followed him as he led the way. I remembered how long the walk took at the pace we were going. We walked slow. We got to the rest room. He said, " 'Ere. Go on, 'ury." He said oddly.

I walked into the bathroom. When he closed the door I could hear him step to the side and lean against the door. I didn't wait. I took the stupid blindfold off. I let my eyes adjust. Then, I went to the mirror. It was the same on as yesterday. It had small cracks in it today. Thank god. I looked around for something to hit the mirror with, to break the glass even more. I found a small piece of something. COULDN'T FIGAR OUT WHAT. Wasn't even going to try either. I smashed it on the mirror. A small piece fell. The whole glass mirror didn't shatter though. I didn't want it too. All I wanted was a small piece of the glass. I looked at the edge of the piece I had broken off. It was sharp. Sharp enough to cut through the straps that would soon be holding me down. I gave a smile. My shirt was gray. My pants where jeans. They could hold the glass piece till I was alone in that room again. I put the piece in my pocket and then went to the bathroom. I had to go anyway.

When I was done, I checked to see if the glass was noticeable. It wasn't. I then put my blindfold on and walked out of the room.

Creepy grabbed my arm. His hands were cold. They also were dry. They were odd. He smelled of something. It wasn't a bad smell really. It was an off smell though. I gave lift of my head, hoping that I could get a glance at the man. Nope. It didn't work. I had tied it on way too tight. I gave a small sigh as we walked into the room. When we walked in, our shoes made a tap tap sound on the floor. I could tell that there was no carpeting inside of this room. I could tell on the first day I set foot on the ground.

Creepy put me on the table. Then he said, "I going ta strap ya in now." He said it lowly. I let him. His breathing was a lighter sound now. It was different from the other day. This was a better breathing. Not only his breathing, but his voice. I took a notice to it. His voice sounded familiar. I couldn't place it though. I didn't know who he was.

Creepy patted me on the head. But, before he left the room he said, "Ya made her sad. She did a lot ta get ya 'ere. Ya should try an say thanx, or somefin." He closed the door. I had a small clue as to what he was talking about. And now, I knew who 'she' was.

It was that girl. The one who knew my name. The one that kept saying my name in that odd way. I gave a sigh as the flash back of my yelling at her came into view. 'I'm an ass hole.' I thought. I was. Even if they had taken me, I was being mean. But hell, they could at least tell me where I am, or how I got here. I would even be happy with an explanation of why I couldn't remember anything.

I groaned. It seemed to be the only sensible thing to do in my position. But then again, now I could put my plan to work. I gave a huge smile. I reached my hand down to my pocket. I wanted to see if I could get the glass out. I did! I got it out! It was in my hand now. I twisted my wrist so that the sharp side of the glass would cut up against the strap. The strap began to make a funny noise. But that only told me that it was working. My strap around my upper half was off. When the glass cut through, it flung off. I could move my chest up. Next, I cut the strap that held my head down. The strap that also covered my eyes. Soon, I was sitting up, with my eyes looking to see what to cut next. I was soon cutting my ankle ties. When all of my body was free, I took a closer look around the room. I gave a small gasp. The room wasn't like the bathroom.

This room had a window in it. It even had a mirror. It had gray walls though. There was also a bed in here. 'How come I wasn't put on the bed?' I asked no one. The room looked kind of like a holding cell. Not as bad, but still pretty gross. The first thing I did was go over to the door. I hopped off of the bed and let my eyes adjust. I didn't have to wait that long, I had just been out in the light. This room had poor lighting. I could see though. I went to the door and twisted the handle. As I did, it opened! I jumped up and nearly screamed with joy. I was so happy. Creepy was really dumb wasn't he? I looked out of the room for the first time. I saw a hall. Both ways the hall stretched on. I grew disappointed. But, that didn't stop me from going on. I stepped out into the hall.

I was looking for a staircase. I found one. I went down as quietly as possible. I was successful. No one came to look for me at least. I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard someone coming. The person moved like normal. It was probably the girl, or perhaps the big man. I leaned against the wall. I looked frantically for a place to hide. When I saw a wall that was going a different way, I got behind that instead. The person walked passed me. I was holding my breath. As I watched the person, I noticed her. She turned. I got a glance at her face. No. Right away, I knew I was crazy. Then the girl passed me. The girl was about as tall as me. She could have been maybe taller then me, or shorter then me. All I know was that I wasn't in reality anymore. I was dreaming? I had to be. If I was in the real world, then I wouldn't see her. I thought I was going nuts. She turned the corner. I was alone. I thought. No, I probably wasn't. After all, if that was really the person who I had just seen, then there would be demons everywhere.

No way that was Noodle. Noodle, from the Gorillaz. I fell to the ground. I put my head between my knees, "Home. I want to go home. I want home. I am dreaming. Wake up Reanin. Wake up." I felt my head spin. My brother was in my mind. He was real. Not this. This was fake. This isn't real, I'm dead. I have to be. Or, my dream… No. No no no. I could keep saying no. I could say it forever.

Or, I could say it till I woke up, couldn't I?

End of chapter 3. I am sorry that It is so short. I only wanted to get this far in this chapter though. I wanted to get to this part so that I could try and make the next chapter interesting. I like the idea of how this is going so far. I hope you do. I would love it if you guys and girls would give me ideas for other fanfics. I need to know what you guys like to read about. But I refuse to write 2D/Noodle. I wont do that. Don't know why. Don't ask. HEHE. My secret. I love secrets. This is all one big secret. You'll never know. Well, any way, I am going to go start chapter 4. Bye.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Morbid is not a person. Nor is it the mind. Morbid is a gift, Love will make you blind.


	4. Not real

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz.

I am back! Actually, I have been here the whole time. I am just really quiet. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Reanin finds out that cartoons are real. And a lot of things are not what they appear to be. Life sux. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Not Real

I leaned and slid down the wall. I had no life left in me. The only thing I could think at the moment was that this was all a fake. It was fake. None of this was real. No, it couldn't have been. "Gorillaz aren't real. They, they are a bunch of animated drawings put into holographic figures to make people think they are real." I thought. I was imagining all of this. I had to have been. There was no way that I was about to believe that I was really in the same room as an animated Gorillaz person. I laughed. What else was there to do? I laughed harder. Was I going crazy? I had to have been. WAIT! No, I am not crazy, I am dreaming all of this. That's right, I'm in a dream and this is fake. I smiled to myself. I got up. I had found new energy.

I half wished that I would wake up though, and that I could be sure that this was all a dream. I took a step forward. The creaking of the floorboards made me try and go slower. Half of the house seemed to be made of concrete. Not this part though. I tried another steep. If this was a dream, it was a loud one. I kept walking. I let my feet take me to somewhere where I didn't realize I was going. I was walking toward voices.

There was a wall between the people talking and myself. I listened in. "Why did she want her?" Said the fat man's voice.

"I don' know. Maybe she wan' 'er ta be in ta' band?" Said old Creepy's voice.

I held my breath, they were talking about me. They had to have been. I listened harder.

"Why she have to tie her up though? I mean, I don't really think that the poor girl has anywhere else to go. And I don't think she can get out of the room." Said the fat man's voice.

I gave a silent sneer to myself, "Right." I said. This was a dream, I could do anything I wanted, right? How the hell is one door going to stop me?

"She is pretty though." Said the Creepy one. He said it in a somewhat of a sad way. As if being cute where a bad thing. I had this odd feeling that I was going to get rapped. Then again, if they wanted to do that, they would have done it already, right?

The fat guy said next, "She too young for ya man. Besides, she's taken."

Was I taken? How? I don't remember having a boyfriend. Then, suddenly, I remembered who's voices I had heard. All of the voices. I could hear him in my head, 'If I told you, you wouldn't believe me.' The fat man was Russel. The Creepy person had to be 2-D. And old Grumpy or extreamly smelly had to be was Murdoc. I cringed. I was here with them. All of them. They had taken me, and now I was here, with them, alone. No! Where was my family? My brother? This wasn't a dream. No. This was real. There was no way I could dream all of this up. Dreaming. Dreams are suppose to be happy. They show what we want. This is not what I want. This is not a dream. As I was about to fall to the ground, someone approached.

I came to attention. I could hear a gun cock. The gun stared at me. So did the person holding it. I didn't move. I listened as he said, "Don't move!"

It was Murdoc. He could see me clearly, I could see him. He looked into my eyes. Then, he froze. I took my chance. I ran. I don't know where I was running. But, I let myself get ahead of him. He followed, after a delayed reaction. I knew I could make anyone stop. All I had to do was try. I knew what made him stop too. That's the bad part. I ran faster. I could hear him yell, "Stop! Ya bloomin' twaht. Stop!" He yelled.

I was not about to stop though. I kept going. Not sure where I was going to go though. Didn't really want to stop though. I turned a corner. The man was fast. Damn, for an old guy who did a lot of drugs, he could run. I paused to catch my breath after I had ducked into a room.

I leaned against the wall, trying not to breath hard. I didn't want to give away my position. I was about to scream though. I don't know why. I was about to look when I saw her. She was like a figure of, I didn't know. I couldn't place it. She looked beautiful though. She was wearing a shirt, like me. She wore normal jeans, like me. Her hair was gorgeous. It was just touching her shoulders. Her body moved so gracefully. She swayed, but beautifully. It was like, and angel. Her eyes, they looked at me. They were fixed on me. She seemed unafraid. But what stopped me from running was the fact that she was looking right into my eyes. She was! She didn't even flinch. I didn't want her to in a way.

She came up to me. She placed her hand on my chin. We were almost the same size. We were somewhat tall, but still short. She looked into my eyes, "Nice. How did you get out now?"

I couldn't say anything. I didn't have anything to say. She gave me a look that made myself freeze. I stood there. I let her look at me with out flinching. "You have gorgeous amethyst eyes."(Purple. Type of purple). "They suit your nasty temper." She gave me a smile. Her eyes, green. They pierced through me like daggers. I didn't like it. I didn't move. Noodle grabbed me by the arm. She gave me a shove, gentle, but stern. I followed, like a doll. I was nothing more then that after all. I was a toy in this world. She was real. I could feel her touch. Just like I had felt everyone else's.

I let her lead me to a room. It was the same room I was held in the first time I came here. I didn't really like this room. Noodle and I were joined by the man, Murdoc. He didn't say a thing to either of us. He did give me a look of concern though. That made me a bit edgy. He never looked into my eyes though.

Noodle pushed me into the room, "Sit why don't you." She smiled at the table I had been on the past few days. I sat. I was not about to make an argument with her. She had this look about her. She looked peaceful, but, dangerous as well. She was like a gorgeous rose. She looked harmless, but, if you held her the wrong way, she would cut you. You would bleed. Ow. I had a thought. A thought of my brother. He was smiling. He looked so happy. My gaze shifted to Noodle, "Where am I?"

Noodle folded her arms, leaned against a wall and said with a smile, "You're home. Murdoc leave."

Murdoc looked a bit peeved. But, he left with out a fight. The door shut. I knew I didn't have to repeat my question. She elaborated the way I wanted her to. "You are in Kong Studio's. The best place on earth." She didn't sound too sure of herself.

"Yeah right. What a sweet place to live." I had to say it. She gave a small laugh. She then looked down at the ground though. She looked like she was sad. I knew what she was thinking about. I said what was on both our minds, "I'm sorry." I said loud enough for her to hear.

Her head shot up, "Why? Why should you be sorry? You did nothing." She looked back down at the ground. She didn't know what to say next. I did.

"I am sorry because I yelled at you earlier. I didn't mean to. I just, like, was mad. No one would tell me where I was. I was scared."

Noodle's head shot up, "Don't be scared here. It will get you no where." She pushed off of the wall. She walked over a bit ways. "I take it that you don't remember anything?"

I gave her a look. "I do not remember. I mean, I can't remember anything from before I got here. Well, my brother, I remember him. My sweet brother." I could think of no one else. I loved my brother. I know that he was the world to me. That he was my life. He still needed me though. He was young. He still needed a sister. He needed someone to look up to. "My brother." I said lowly.

Noodle, out of the corner of her eye was watching me. "You have no place to go. Stay here. You need sleep now. You can sleep in a room, or, if you wish you can stay in here. But, I must warn you, don't leave the house. There are zombies everywhere. They will eat you." She had begun to walk to the door. I was watching her. I was at home in this room even though I hated it. So, I said, "I will stay here. I will stay in this room."

She gave me a nod. She was about to close the door, I said, "Wait."

She poked her head back in, "Yes?" She said half hopeful.

I didn't really look at her, "How can you look into my eyes without staring?"

Noodle paused. She gave me a comforting smile, "Your eyes are the reason why you are here. I am not afraid of their beauty." She closed the door. Ending the conversation for the remainder of the night.

I fell onto the table. For some reason, it was a bit more comforting. I fell asleep fast. I had a dream. Here, let me tell it to you…

The end of chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, I am really sorry that I left off here. Tell me how you liked it. REVIEW. Thanx.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Why do you invade my dreams? The only reason I am up at this hour is because of you. You make me hurt. But, I still need you baby.


	5. My dream

Disclaimer: Gorillaz are not mine. But I am one very obsessed fan.

Here is chapter 5. This one is taken place partly inside of Reanin's dream. She dreams of her brother. I want you to understand how important family is. No one is important till the end. Remember that. Keep it for life. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 5: My dream

Everywhere there was a sweet smell. I could drive. I was old enough. I was happy too. In the car, my brother was with me. We drove together. His blond hair was flowing in a breeze that was hardly there. And yet, it was. It was there, for him. Only him. The wind was his that day. That hour, that minute, that second. It was his. He owned it. No one could take it from him. He was a good boy. He put his head back into the window. The 14 year old youth was so happy. He looked at me, "Reanin, you're the best." He looked so happy. His blue crystal eyes looked so happy. They knew nothing. They were innocent eyes. They knew nothing of evil, of hate, of fight. They didn't know death. They knew caring, kindness, gentleness, love. Love was the strongest that showed. He would give anyone a chance. His face was small, carved into an angels'. 'Yeah, not even an angel could compare to you. You're better then that. Your more gorgeous then them.' I could hear myself say it. I said it to myself.

The sky was clear. The only way it should be. Something felt odd though. I kept my eyes on the road. "You want some ice cream?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Okay. I can pay though. Mom and dad gave me money." He smiled again. His smile was perfect. He was my brother. He always would be. "I love you sis. We should be best friends forever." He said.

I could hear myself give him a light laugh. I said, "Best friends. Forever." I was so happy. I bet no one else had a relationship like this with their family. I could never lose him. There would be no way that god would take him away anyway.

"Tomorrow, will you take me to the zoo? Please? I want to take some pictures so that I will have some more for my photo book." He said pleadingly.

"Okay, its final. Tomorrow, we go to the zoo. Promise." I said in a very serious voice.

He gave me another serious look, "You promise? You wont run off with any of your friends? You will only hang out with me tomorrow?" He sounded desperate. I would have to take him tomorrow for sure. I would never go back on my word. "I promise." I said.

I saw his smile of approval. He looked pleased. I was happy. Then, I looked in front of me, someone was in the road! I swerved the car. I was trying not to hit the person. The car moved, but, it also went out of control. My dream faded as I heard my brother scream. I could hear him screaming. The painful scream of an innocent kid in pain. He was in pain, he was crying. Screaming. He was yelling for me. He screamed my name. I couldn't answer though.

I was shaking. I was desperately trying to wake up. I was not going to though. I wanted to wake up. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to hear him. I didn't deserve this. I didn't want to hear him screaming my name. I couldn't help him.

"Wake up! Wake up Reanin! Up!" Someone screamed at me. I was being shaken. I didn't like it, but it got me up. My face was all wet. I could feel the tears on my face. They were showing probably too. I clung to the person that was holding me. I didn't care who. My eyes were closed. I was half afraid to open them. Half afraid to keep them closed. When I realized I was holding on to Noodle, I relaxed. She was very calming. She was saying soothing things. The things were very helpful. They told me to calm down, but in a nice way. After a while, she began to sing, she sang a song in Japanese. I liked it. I didn't understand it, but, I loved the sound of it. It was lovely.

"Noodle, you know what happened. Don't you." I asked lowly. I knew she knew. I had a feeling she did. She knew something I didn't.

Noodle was quite. She gave me sad look, "I know." She didn't say anything more.

My eyes were still threatening to start crying again. She saw this. I gave her a sigh, "You have to tell me. I need to know. Is my brother okay?" I was asking her.

Noodle gave a small smile. I knew it was a forced one. She looked down when she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. "I don't think you're ready." She said very lowly.

I gave her a small sigh, "Tell me." I whispered. If I could get her to look into my eyes. I would get her to tell me what happened with my brother. My eyes. They are beautiful. They can make anyone tell me the truth. They tell me what I need to know because they are too busy looking at my amethyst eyes. They get distracted. So, I don't have any real powers. I am a normal human. I just have eyes that are very distracting. I like them sometimes. I looked into Noodle's eyes, "Tell me. Please."

She met my gaze. She was weak. Too weak. She was caught up in their purple glory. The purple that so many others had fallen into. The color that meant so much. And now, it was going to bring me pain. I knew it would. "My brother." I said.

"I should tell you." Noodle said lowly. "You have to know." She didn't even blink. I loved her green eyes though. She sighed, "He is dead."

My world shattered. I think it was like a mirror. I was the mirror. My brother was the ball. Someone had thrown him into me. Now, I was being shattered. I held my gaze with Noodle, "No. That's wrong." I said. "Tell me the truth." Noodle held tight, "No lie."

I couldn't hold it. I had a screaming voice in my head. It was him. He was screaming. He wanted help. My gaze fell. So did hers. We both fell back, away from one another. Noodle got up, "No." She tripped over to the door. She grabbed the handle. She left the room. I was on the floor. I noticed that the sun was probably up now. I was tired though. The table was my savior now. I had to know. Even if I didn't want to, I had to find out the rest. I had to know. But how? How was I going to find out the truth? Who could I get to tell me?

The end of chapter 5. Yes, there will be more. I am sorry that it is so confusing right now. I will try and make it more sorted out in the next chapters. I am also trying to make this a shorter story. Thanx to all of the people that are reading this fanfic. I am very happy with you. I hope you like this and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

-D.D.Darkwriter

No one really knows how important someone is to them, until they lose them. The hardest part, is excepting the fact that they are dead.


	6. my past

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz.

I know you all like it so far. Noodle hates me right now, but frankly, I don't give a damn. Well anyway, I am going to try and make this story short, so that means I have to do the chapters more in a slur. But anyway, if you don't understand, just send me a mail asking. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: My past

I sat in silence. I had no clue as if to whom I was going to get to tell me how things happened or how it went. My brother, never. There was no way. No way god, or no one could. No one could do that to him. Why would they anyway? He never did anything wrong…

The door slowly creped open. That was when I saw him. First time ever. He was tall. He wore jeans that were torn at the knees. His shirt had a huge 23 on the top. His hair, short kind of long with spikes. Blue, his hair was blue. But, the thing that took me, the thing that made me stare. Made my mouth drop open was the fact that he had no eyes. There was also the fact that his breathing and his body motion had no life to it. He sounded, and looked, dead. He looked like a walking zombie. He was an awfully scary and creepy sight to behold. I watched him cross the room.

"Ya wake?" He said. 2D, it was actually 2D, one of the Gorillaz. God, I couldn't believe that he was talking to me. I was happy for a few seconds, till I remembered my brother. I asked, "Will you tell me about my brother?" I tried to look at him in the eyes, I couldn't find them of course.

2D didn't smile, he even seemed to blank out. How annoying. It made me a tad on edge. Like he was ignoring me. This was important. I said again, "Tell me about me brother? What happened?"

Now he looked into my eyes, but then looked away. "I can't." He said.

I gave a sigh, "Why not?" I wasn't expecting what he said next.

"Noodle, she would know. She's the one 'o saved yea." He looked down really quick, "She likes ya' 'ya know. Ya should talk ta 'er." He folded his hands behind his back. He looked like a kid. A dead kid in a way. I had nothing to say. I was slowly understanding what was going on. I looked at 2D, "Bring her to me." I said it sternly. I knew he would do it too. When people hear the type of voice I used, everyone listened. No one could avoid it. It was demanding. It was, awesome.

2D backed up. He knew the voice. He knew it well. I wasn't sure how, but he did. The voice went with my eyes I suppose, mysterious. Unkind. That's what I was being right now. But, he did listen. He went fast, out of the room. He shuffled, but he went. He hurried out of the door. He went with hast.

(\/)

( . ) 

As I waited, I watched the bookshelf. Yes, there had been a small shelf in the room. I never thought before to look at them, no something inside of me told me that I would find what I needed to know in it. I was about to get up and go look, till I heard someone come in. It was her. She came in. She didn't look up at me. She didn't even glance my way. She looked guilty though. A look of guilt, that's what, was plastered onto her face. She came and sat on the bed. It creaked and made a groan. But it did not give into her weight. No, nothing could ever fall or break down under her. Or in her presents. Nothing was low enough too.

She looked at the ground. I swung my legs slowly back and forth, as if they were windmill parts that did not turn, but on, swung, as if broken. "My brother, please, tell me." I said it gently. I didn't want to scare her again. No. I had no intention. I knew that this had to be hard for her, as it was for me. After all, if I was thinking correctly, she was there when this all happened. I waited for her to answer. I let her think.

Noodle closed her eyes. She had pink blush that made her skin pale. She also had a striped t-shirt on with black shorts. Really short. She also had on some very high, leather boots. I was watching her. I wanted to see her. I was trying to figure her out. I couldn't. I saw her look, she was sad? Why? She didn't lose anyone, I did. I lost my brother. I was with my brother. She spoke. "I was there." Was what she said. 3 words. I thought I was ready for them. That alone nearly made me break down. I listened and very lowly said, "Try to explain more, please."

She did. She told me everything. "Your brother. He was young. Very young. I am so sorry. But, Reanin, you have to understand that you are very important. 2D told you. I will give that time to settle into you, but there are more people who want you. I was not the first to find you. Believe me. Try to understand what I am about to tell you.

"That day, you were being watched. I know you knew you were. Or you at least had the feeling of it. They had been watching you along time though. Me, I had been watching you just as long." She didn't look up at me. I don't think she wanted to. She gave a sigh and went on, "'They' are the people that want you in a different way then I do. They want you for experimenting. They need your eyes. They knew about your eyes the day that accident happened at your new school."

I knew that. I had just moved there, my brother, he was already born. We had moved because of me, me and my eyes. Damn. My eyes, the first week we were at the school, I got in trouble. I tried to wear Contac, but they had fallen out. I was talking to a teacher. The teacher had a lot to say. I didn't even realize what he was saying. I had him confess in front of a camera how he killed some little girl. Yeah, I got him to say it. In front of a camera. The camera caught it all. The teacher was taken away. He was also put in jail. The TV stations had a field day. The only thing you could see on the news where my eyes and me. We had to move again. But I couldn't figure out how the people that Noodle was talking about now know. I shook my head, "Go on."

She began again. "When I say the word 'they' I am talking about the people that I have to deal with. They are, my," She paused and she seemed to choke on the word, "family." She said. I took a breath. "How did it happen Noodle?" Was what I said.

"They found out about your eyes, and what they could do. What they could make people do. They tracked you down. I was able to help you, somewhat, but that day, I was too late. Damn. I was too late. When I got there, your brother was already." She couldn't finish. This was hurting her. I was hurting. I was crying too. I could feel my tears warm on my face. I could see hers too. She wasn't looking up, but I knew her pain. She was feeling what I was feeling. She stood. I watched her. She walked over to the bookshelf. I saw the book she was pulling out. It was more of a binder, but still, I could tell. It was the binder my brother was holding that day. It was hot in my mind. I could see a flash of my brother holding it. When I asked if I could look at it, he said, "No! It is going to be a surprise." I couldn't help it. I began to cry. But what made me cry most was when she brought it to me and then I saw blood. Blood coded every part of it. Not even the pretty color of the navy blue shone. It was all-dark. Dark blood. His blood. My brother's innocent blood.

Noodle gave it to me and put it into my lap, "If you hold it, you will remember. The second you let go though, your memory will fade." She sounded sure. She sounded, scared. She sounded, like a loved one.

The end of chapter 6. I am going to try and finish this book in one night. I hope you all understand who 'they' are. 'They' are Noodle's brothers and sisters. The other people who are like her. Noodle is a test project, and she has 22 other brothers and sisters who are just like her. Only, they are kind of, evil like. They are dangerous, they were made to be. And I just wanted to post this fact so that you all understand. I hope you do, if not, you know what to do, send me a private message. FUCK the flamers. Don't be haten'. Bye.

-D.D.Darkwriter

No, I don't love you. I will never. I can't because I am not real. You of all people should know that.


	7. My brother

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz.

I hope you all are enjoying this. Please send reviews. Ha. "Come on D.D., they don't wanna hear ya talk, get to the story!" That was Noodle.

Chapter 7: My brother

My hands went to my side. They clenched onto nothing. They were terrified to hold onto the book. They probably knew. I didn't have to look at Noodle, I knew she was waiting. She wanted me to hold the book. Grab it. 'Find out. See how I died sis,' I heard in my head. It was he, my brother. I let my hands slowly glide to the binder. 'Hold me.' It said in a very small beautiful voice. 'Let me live one last time in you.' My brother said. I was crying at the sound of his voice. I grabbed the binder. My hands would never let it go.

I saw him. Like a rewind. Like a story that I was reading. The story was going to read itself now. I was driving the car. It was like a dream. I could see my brother, I was myself. I drove the car, but I had no control. I was paralyzed. I looked at him. I had to smile. Seeing my brother again. It was good. I had seen this before though, then he said it. He said, "I love you sis. We should be best friends forever." He said.

I didn't want to say it. I wanted to say something else. I wanted to turn the car around. Instead, I said, "Best friends. Forever."

I thought to myself, 'Please, don't say it. Don't make me promise you. Don't make me say it.'

He looked at me. He grew serious, "Tomorrow, will you take me to the zoo? Please? I want to take some pictures so that I will have some more for my photo book." He said pleadingly.

I felt like crying. But I didn't I just said, "Okay, its final. Tomorrow, we go to the zoo. Promise." I said in a very serious voice. I was screaming at myself. I was yelling at myself saying, 'NO! You liar! Don't say that! You bastard!'

He gave me another serious look, "You promise? You wont run off with any of your friends? You will only hang out with me tomorrow?" He sounded desperate.

I tried to grid my teeth, but the smile he was giving me made me say to him in another lie that would never come true, "I promise."

I could see his happy face. His smile, his angelic smile. They one that I was about to never see again. The one that one of Noodle's sisters, or brothers would take from me, from him, from the world, forever.

I looked in the road. I knew what I was going to see. A person. I only knew now what the person, or who it was. It was one of Noodle's brothers or sisters. I swerved the car. The car screeched and went to the side. The car fell into a ditch. Not a deep one, but not a very small one either. I was in blackness. I could hear him. I could hear my brother. He was screaming. My hands and body came to life. While in this dream world I was trying to let go, in the real world, I was trying to hold on. My hands refused to let go of the book. The binder.

I tore away from the car, and found that I was buried into the air bag of the car. The darkness was an air bag? I didn't want to look, I really didn't. But, the sound of my brother screaming my name was enough. I looked to the side. The car seat he was supposed to be in held him. I suddenly wished I hadn't looked. He was bloodied all over. His air bag had failed. I saw him trying to take off his seat belt. In his face, glass, in his gorgeous angel face was sharp tearing shards of glass. One was in his eye. He was bleeding everywhere. I was torn. I was ripping through my car, trying to reach him. He was also covered in glass. His hands were covered in it from when he had tried to shield himself from the sharp shards. He was now screaming in pain, "Reanin, Reanin, please, help me!" He was crying. His sobs. So loud. I was trying to climb over the seat to my brother. There was no way I could though.

I screamed, "Alex! No!" I was screaming his name. Alex. Alex was his name. His name rang out. But just before I could say it again, some opened his door. They tore him out of his seat. The person dragged him out of the car, he was still yelling. I could hear him yelling at them to stop. I turned and found someone looking at me. They were wearing a mask, it showed their eyes, cold and sick. These people had no love, they had nothing. Now, they were going to take away from me what gave me my life. The person dragged me out of the car now and held on to me. They were holding on firm. They had a good grip on me. I had no way of getting out of this person's grip. I was trapped.

The person held me a few feet away from where my brother was being held. He looked, like he was dieing. I thought I would never see this. I thought I would never have to go through something like this. I thought wrong. I was watching my brother being pulled to his feet, forced to stand on ankles that where weak. One of his ankles had some how been twisted. You could see the bone poke out from the skin. A flash of blood trickled down his face. They held him in place.

Suddenly one of them spoke, "Help us Reanin. Come and work for us. We need your eyes. We need them to use on our enemies." It was a male voice. The sound of his voice sounded evil. I gave another struggle, "Let him go! He is just a kid." I was crying.

Alex was sobbing. He was trying so hard to be strong, "Reanin. Sister." He said very lowly.

I struggled, kicking out with all of my might. I was successful and kicked the person who held me in the foot. He gave a small noise and then moved into a position where his one arm was around my neck and his other hand around my waist. He held on tight. He had also locked my arms into place. They were pinned to my side. I gave a small moan.

The masked man holding my brother spoke, "He doesn't have to die. Just say that you will come with us. We will make him all better." He sounded untrustworthy. I gave another look to my brother, "Anything." I said lowly.

The man smiled, "Good." He said.

I lowered my head and heard my brother give a small gasp. My head rose. My brother was at his mercy. The man brought out a knife. I said lowly, "God, please, no."

The man gave a laugh, "There is no god." Then, he slight my brother's through. He let go of him and let him fall to the ground. I was let go as well. I ran to my brother. I caught him before his gentle head hit the ground.

He gave me a smile, "Hi sis." I was crying. In tears. He looked at me and in one breath said, "I love you Reanin, you were the best sister." He faded out. I could no longer see the shimmer in his eyes. The brightness of his smile. The gentleness of his voice. He was no more. Blood took over his body. A stream of blood went over his eyes. He looked as if to be crying. He was. He had none no evil. He did no bad. He loved god. He was betrayed. I was betrayed, "Just…A…kid…" I slowly said. I turned to the 2 men who looked on at me as if I was nuts. They looked at me like I was nothing. Like I was holding on to nothing. They had no feelings. I bet that these men were only robots, that's what they seemed to be. Or, zombies, lifeless monsters. I stood. I had stopped crying, why should I cry? That is what they wanted, right? I let my anger begin.

Then, looked to the side of me. I think we could all hear the footsteps. The gentle footsteps of a feminine creature. She took steps that were precise. She could be heard coming, but not because she was loud, but because you could just sense her. I turned. Noodle. Noodle was wearing the same uniform. She looked like one of them. She couldn't be looked at fully. Somehow I knew though. I knew that she was her. I could tell it was her. I didn't have to see her face to know, I could just look at her silhouette and know. I gave myself a smile. But let her walk passed me. She gave me a wink as she did. Then, everything faded. I fell back into reality.

Reality was like a nightmare. I was back at the house I was not supposed to be in. I was back inside of the living, thriving, depriving world. I had lost everything. My brother, my life, my love. I let the book fall. Noodle caught it before it hit the ground. I sat there. I was letting my mind settle. I looked to my side. Noodle looked at the binder. She gave it back to me, "You should keep it. I think you would like it more." I grabbed it. This time, there was no flashback. There was no painful memory. Nothing. I gave a sigh, "I can't stay here."

End of chapter 7. I am going to try and make it so that chapter 8 is the last chapter. Also, thank you very much to all of the people who have been reviewing this story. Thanks. Even you guys and gals who have been sending them in secret. Well, anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. It was a dozy to type up. As well as the next one will probably be.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Fallen is the only way that I can communicate with you. But, why do I find it hard to lose you.


	8. my home

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz.

I hope this is the end of the chapters. I really would like to get this over with. LOL. Then again, another chapter would sum it up. Not really, just read. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: My home

I gave a small sigh as I let my cry take over me. I was now in tears. Noodle was already moving to my side. She took hold of me and then held me. She wrapped me into a hug that I found comforting. I needed it. I needed to cry. I wanted this. But, not from this place. I wanted my parents. I wanted my home. I wanted my room. I said in a sobbing voice, "I want to go home. Do I have a home anymore?"

Noodle gave me a squeeze, "You do. But, I don't think you should go home." She said it in a low tone. She let me cry on her shoulder, then she said gently, "Stay here with me. Please?" She said it in a very pleading tone. I looked at her, "What?"

She looked at me, "Stay here. With me." She said it in a very seductive way. I looked down at the book, "I can't. I have to go home. I have to make sure my family is okay. I need to know if they are still alive." I let her arms fall from me.

Noodle backed away, "They are fine."

I looked at her, in the eyes. She held my gaze. "I have to go home. Let me go home." I got up. "I wanna go home."

Noodle made a sad face, "No. I…Love…you." She paused.

I was in aw. I didn't believe that she, the major band player was saying this. She was saying that she loved me. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I wanted to tell her that I felt the same way. I wanted to say that she and I should be together, but my brother was in my mind. I couldn't love. I would never love. "I don't. I mean, I can't return your affection. I just, I love my brother. I lost the person I loved. I wont ever love again." I paused and let my self-say it aloud, "I am sorry."

Noodle gasped. She was not expecting this. She didn't know. She thought I was going to be with her. I wasn't I couldn't. I wouldn't. I would only let her down in the end. I was hell. I was nothing. I couldn't be with her. I turned. I couldn't say a thing to her. I wasn't able to. I was dizzy. I felt dizzy, too dizzy. I fell to the ground. I was warm, yet, so cold. I was no were where I should be.

I slowly woke. I could hear the steady beep of a machine. It was a rhythm. I liked the sound for some reason. It told me that I was alive. It said that I was somewhere where people I knew where. I looked to my side. I let my eyes adjust. I saw a white room. I realized that I was in a hospital. I smiled. I then said, "Mom! Dad!" I yelled it aloud. I hoped someone I didn't know, someone in a white suit would come into the room.

A nurse! A nurse came into the room. She was young and beautiful, I smiled. Then I frowned, "Where are my parents?"

The nurse smiled, "They are here. I will go get them."

She began to walk away. But, I grabbed her arm, "Were is my brother? Alex?"

The nurse gave me a small smile. It was forced, it was fake, "He is dead. He died in the accident. I am sorry." She walked to the side and took off of the shelf a small book, well, more like a binder. She gave it to me, "I think this is for you." She blinked.

Then, she left the room. I was alone with the binder. This was the first time I was going to open it. It was a gift that my brother had made for me before he died. I slowly opened the book. The first picture I saw was of me with him. We were inside of a brotherly sisterly lock of love. A caring one. One that could not be broken.

I looked at the rest of the book. I flipped through the pages. I was sad as I looked through it. I remembered things about my brother that I myself had forgotten. I smiled at myself as I watched the frozen stone pictures as I skimmed through.

I came to the last one. The one that was the one that held my heart. It was a picture of my brother in a car. It was from the day he died. He had taken it while I was driving I suppose. His hair was flowing in the wind. He had the same innocent look on his face that he was born with. I had a quick thought. It was one that still propels me to this day. It is this: How the hell did he get that picture, if he died that day?

I looked below the picture. It said; Reanin, I will always love you. We share a bond that can never be broken. Never. Not even in death.

The end.

I do not know if I am going to make the second part. I have a part made up that her brother is still alive. Maybe. But I don't know if I am going to make it. Also, I am sorry that I didn't make it really detailed. I wanted to make a more detailed explanation of everything. But, I was kind of in a hurry. Well, anyway, I hope you liked this. Send me reviews. Bye. Special thanks to: Bucket Girl/ Silent Bloody Cold Tears/ and a lot from ginacartoon. Thanks all of you.

-D.D.Darkwriter

We do not know how important life is until the end. When the end comes, then we realize how we really do need it.


End file.
